Love Thy Enemy
by HetailiaUniverse-XD
Summary: (Name) (Last Name), a simple girl from the Southern Water Tribe, is about to embark on the adventure of a lifetime. Zuko X Reader/OC Bad at Summaries! Review Please! Also on dA under HetailiaUniverse-XD
1. Prologue

Your POV (1st Person)

It was just a regular day at the water tribe, and today, Sokka, Katara, and I were going fishing. Sokka and Katara were like a brother and sister to me, their family took me in after my father was killed in the war. My mother died when I was born. But their family became my family. While I was thinking about other things, Sokka said,

"Watch and learn, Katara and (Name), this is how you catch a fish." While Sokka was 'catching a fish like a master', Katara and I tried to catch a fish, too. We both caught a fish by lifting the water around it, trapping it in a water bubble.

"Sokka, look we caught a fish!" I said, trying to get his attention. As we were bringing it over to him he poked it with his spear and bubble bursted, letting the fish get away and he got soaked.

"Why everytime you two play with your magic water, I get splashed or soaked?!" Sokka yelled.

"It's not magic water, it's water bending! It's an-" Katara started but she wa cut off by Sokka saying,

"It's an ancient art that unique to our tribe. I know, I know. But if I had weird powers I would keep my weirdness to myself."

"You're calling us weird?!" I shouted.

"We're not the ones who makes muscles at themselves everytime they see their reflections." Katara said, laughing a little, I was too.

Then all of a sudden, the water current picked up speed, straight into some ice. Sokka tried to avoid getting the boat crushed by the ice. Katara shouted at him to go left. Then our boat got stuck in between two pieces of ice,and got smashed into pieces. Leaving you three stuck on an ice block.

'Well that's just great.'

Breaking you out of your thoughts again, Sokka shouted,

'Leave it to girls to mess things up!" Katara was furious,

"You are the most sexist, inconsiderate...I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since mom died, (Name) and I have been doing all the chores, while you go off to play warrior! Have you _smelled_ your socks?!"

Little did she know, she was water bending at the same time, which was slicing an ice block...


	2. Chapter 1

Then, the gigantic iceberg broke, the waves taking us for a ride. When the piece of ice slowed down,

"Okay, you're gone from weird to freakish, Katara."

"I did that?!"

"Yep." Sokka and I said.

"Congrats." He said, sarcastically.

Then a bright blue light shone from the water, then a huge iceberg surfaced. Inside, was a boy with arrow tattoos and a animal that I never saw before. The boys eyes then opened and Katara said,

"He's still alive we have to help him!" She grabbed his club, and hopped over to him.

"Katara we don't know what the heck that is!"

"Sokka we should a least try..." I said. Katara started to strike the large iceberg, eventually a large burst of air blew us back. The iceberg broke and a blue light shout straight into the sky.

**~~~Zuko's POV~~~**

I was standing on my ship, until a bright blue burst of light shot into the sky. I knew what it meant, the avatar is back. I could finally bring him back to the fire nation and restore my honor.

"Uncle, do you realize what that light means?"

"That I don't get to finish my game?"

"No, that my search for the avatar is over."

**~~~(Name)'s POV~~~**

Once the wind settled, the boy crawled out of the remains of the iceberg, and fell down with Katara catching him. Sokka started to poke him with his spear.

"Would you cut it out?!" I yelled. The boy seemed to be a little groggy, but then asked Katara,

"Will you like to go penguin sledding with me?" Then I heard a growl from the iceberg. The boy then flew over the ice wall. Katara, Sokka, and I, ran around to see this weird beast.

"Aww~! He looks so cute!" I said, earning a strange look from Sokka.

"This my flying bison, Appa." The boy said as I came over to pet it. Sokka then sarcastically replied,

"This is Katara and (Name), my flying sisters." (A/N: Yes, Sokka thinks of you as a sister!)

Appa, then sneezed and his snot shot right onto Sokka, making him rush to clean it off in disgust.

"What's the matter, warrior? Can't handle a little bison snot?" I said. The boy asked if we lived around this area. I was about to reply with a 'Yes.' when Sokka said,

"Don't answer! That crazy bolt of light could have been a signal to the Fire Nation army!"

Katara said,

"Oh of course, he's definitely a spy for the Fire Nation,"

"You can obviously tell by that menacing look in his eyes." I added.

"And the overly paranoid guy is our brother, Sokka." I said. The boy sneezed and he flew sky-high, once he came back to the ground, he introduced himself,

"I'm Aang."

Sokka said,

"You just flew 10 feet in the air when you sneezed!"

"You're an airbender!" Katara and I shouted.

"Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders, I think I've got midnight sun madness. I'm going home." Sokka started to walk off, but then realized that we were in the middle of the ocean, with no boat to return home in.

"Would you guys like for me to give you a ride?" Aang offered. Katara and I gladly accepted and got on the flying animal. Sokka objected.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come and give you a ride home?" Katara said.

"Before you most likely freeze to death." I said. Sokka was about to say something else, most likely a comeback, but came up with nothing. Katara and I exchanged glances, happy that Sokka finally has nothing to say. After everyone was settled on Appa, Aang said,

"Hold on tight!Appa,yip,yip!" Then the creature launched into the air! But...came back down and floated on top of the arctic waters.

"Wow...that was truly amazing..." Aang said that he was just tired, from being frozen in the ice and all. Aang kept smiling at Katara.

'_Oh, someone has an admirer...Anyways back to the water tribe!_'

**~~~Time Skip! Next Morning!~~~**

Katara and I went to wake Aang up so that he could meet the village, well the part of the village that was still here. Katara went over and shook Aang awake and told him to get ready, but I noticed the arrow tattoos on him, I think Katara did too. After he was dressed, we both dragged him out of his tent to meet everyone. Everyone looked hesitant towards him, and Gran Gran stepped forward.

"No one has seen an airbender in a century, people say that their extinct."

"Extinct?"

"What is this? A weapon? You can't stab anything with this!" Sokka said, as he snatched Aang's staff out of his hands.

"It's definitely not for stabbing, it's for airbending." All of a sudden, wing-like things flew out of it. The kids gasped and giggled in excitement, saying 'Magic!' and asking him to do it again. Aang explained what it does exactly, and explained that it helps him fly. Sokka of course said,

"Last time I checked, humans can't fly!" Aang then flew off into the sky, but crashed into a building, that building being Sokka's watch tower.

'_I think that's gonna leave a mark...On him and the building..._'

**~~~Time Skip! Zuko's POV!~~~**

"Again..." I was sparring with two of my soldiers, them against me. I shot fire at both of them, jumped and shot fire from my soles.

"No! Power in firebending comes from the breath, not from the muscle! The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and fire!" He shot fire stopping just before my face.

"Get it right this time."

'_I've been doing the same set all day, and I'm more than capable to do an advance set!_'

"Enough, teach me the next set. I'm more than ready."

"You have yet to master the basics. Drill it again!" I shot fire at one of the soldiers sparring with me out of anger.

"The sage say that the Avatar is the last airbender, he has to be over a 100 years old, he had a 100 years to master all the elements. I need more than basic firebending to defeat him, you will teach me an advanced set!"

"Alright, but after I finish my roast duck."

'_Oh, boy..._'

**~~~(Name)'s POV!~~~**

Katara and I were looking for Aang but on one's seen him. I saw Sokka near by and asked him,

"Sokka, have you seen Aang around?"

"Gran Gran said no one's seen him in over an hour." Katara said. Speak of the devil, Aang walked out of the bathroom.

"Katara, (Name), get that guy out of here, this lesson is for water tribe warriors only!"

Sokka was definitely outraged. But the we saw Sokka's little 'warriors' sliding down Appa's tail into a pile of snow, having fun. Sokka, being a buzzkill stopped them and complained about 'no time for fun games with the war going on'. Aang looked confused.

'_Has he been in that ice for a long time?' _I was about to ask him, but he yelled,

"Penguin!" And ran off to chase it.

**~~~Time Skip!~~~**

After sometime of Katara and Aang being gone, I saw some fireball off in the distance.

'_It's probably nothing..._' And I went back to doing my half of the chores.

**~~~Zuko's POV~~~**

I was looking through my telescope when I saw a fireball shoot straight into the sky. I looked to where it came from and I saw the Avatar.

"Wake my uncle! And tell him, I found the Avatar...Along with his hiding place."


	3. Chapter 2

When I looked up to the sky, the fireball was making it's decent to the snow-covered ground. And I saw Aang and Katara in the distance. The children of the village ran up to him, happy for his return. Sokka said,

"I knew it! You're leading the Fire Nation directly to us!"

"Aang, didn't do anything, it was just an accident." Katara said, defending Aang, who then said,

"Exactly, we were on the ship, and there was this booby trap and we...boobied right into it. "

"Katara, you know you shouldn't have gone on that ship in the first we're all in danger." Gran Gran said.

"It's not Katara's fault, it's mine. I brought her there." Aang looked like he was very sorry for what he did.

'_At least he shows that he sincerely apologizes. If Sokka wasn't so thick-headed, he would see that. But then again, he did set off a signal that puts us all in grave danger.' _

"The traitor confesses to his crimes! Warriors away from the enemy, his hereby banished from our village._" _Katara said,

"Sokka, you're making a mistake!"

"No, I'm keeping my promise to dad. I'm protecting you and (Name) from any threats like him." Sokka said, pointing at Aang.

"But Aang isn't our enemy! Aang brought us something that we haven't had in a long time...fun."

"We can't fight the Fire Nation with fun!" Soka shouted.

"Maybe you should try it sometime." Aang chirped in.

"Leave our village now!"

"Grandmother, please don't let Sokka do this."

"You knew going on that ship was forbidden, I'm afraid Aang has to go."

"(Name)?" Katara said, looking towards me.

"Katara, even if I _did_ say anything, the rest of the village wouldn't agree,not counting the children of course."

"Fine, then I'm banished too, come on Aang!" Katara grabbed Aang's hand and stormed through the snow, to Appa.

"Katara, where do you think _you're_ going?!"

"_We're_ going to the North Pole, Aang is going to find me a waterbender." Katara said with her voice cracking with each word.

"Katara, are really going to leave your tribe, your family for him?" Katara stopped dead in her tracks. Aang told her something and they exchanged words, then he got on Appa.

"Let's see your bison fly now, air boy."

"Come on Appa, yip, yip!" The gigantic beast only stood, earning a,

"Yeah, I thought so!" From, who would've guessed it, Sokka. Then one of the kids from tribe ran out and said,

"Aang, please don't leave I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but I have to go. Come on boy." With that Appa turned walking off in the snow.

"Are you happy now? There goes (Name)'s and I's last chance to become real waterbenders."

"Katara, wait!" I said following her.

**~~~Time Skip!~~~**

I was calming Katara down, until I felt the ground shaking beneath me.

"What's that?" Katara and I stepped out only to be greeted with the sight of a Fire Nation ship driving right through our ice, with Sokka standing right in front of it.

"Sokka! You idiot! Get out of there now!" I yelled. Luckily, the wall broke and the snow pushed him back. Then a door came down,and a boy clad in Fire Nation armor, followed by Fire Nation soldiers, stepped out. While he was walking down the many steps, Sokka tried to attack him, but failed miserably. I got a better look of him as he walked closer to the crowd, he wasn't bad-looking. But one thing bugged me,

'_Where did he get that scar from?'_

But oddly enough, it kind of suited him. But you stood tall as his golden eyes scanned the crowd...

**~~~Zuko's POV~~~**

I glanced at all of the faces in the crowd, but stopped when I saw a girl with (h/l), (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes and (s/c) skin. She was looking directly at me, not even looking away when our eyes met.

'_Interesting...'_

Everything was silent until I finally said,

"Where are you hiding him?" The girl that I was just staring at said,

"Um, I have no idea who you're talking about."

**~~~(Name)'s POV~~~**

Of course I said something, I'm not exactly the 'Cowardly Girl Who Follows Your Every Command' type. I speak when I feel is necessary. Katara and I were holding onto Gran Gran's arms. Then, the Fire Nation boy extended a hand towards us, Katara flinched, but he grabbed Gran Gran and held her up by her hood. Then he said,

"He's around this age, master of all four elements." Then he pushed her back into Katara's arms.

"Hey!" I said walking right up to him, jabbing a finger in his chest.

"I don't know who you think you are but no one disrespects my family." I was glaring straight into his soul. Then he threw fire at me.

"I don't care! I know you're hiding him!"

Then Sokka came up from behind only to fall into the snow, again. The newfound hated Fire Nation boy shot fire at him, causing your fists to ball in anger.

'_Oh how I want to kick him in his-'_

"Show no fear!"

Then one of Sokka's little warriors threw a spear at him, and Sokka charged and failed, again. But, his boomerang came back around and hit the Fire Nation boy in the head. I, of course, started laughing as quietly as possible. Out of nowhere, Aang came gliding down, riding a penguin, and swooped Fire Nation boy off his feet. Earning cheers from the little kids, and a laugh from me. The penguin pushed Aang off, and waddled away.

"Hey, Katara, (Name), and Sokka."

"Hi Aang...Thanks for coming..." Sokka sounded defeated.

_'Looks like Sokka owes someone an apology...'_

Aang turned around and faced Fire Nation boy, getting in a fighting stance. Then the guards started to close in on him. He used airbending to shove snow into their faces. Then the scarred boy said,

"You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?!"

"No way..." Sokka muttered under his breath.

"I've spent years training for this moment...and you're just a child!"

"And you're just a teenager..."

The Fire Nation stranger shot flames at him, Aang blocked them quickly. But the kids of the village screamed in terror when the flame came close to their faces. Aang stopped and said.

"If I go with you, will you leave these people alone?"

The firebender nodded, and started walking towards his ship yelling,

"Head for the Fire Nation!"

As the heavy metal door closed, Katara had tears in her eyes, just as the door shut, Aang's small sad smile turned into a frown.

**~~~Time Skip!~~~**

A little while after Aang left with Fire Nation boy, Katara kept rambling on and on about how we should rescue Aang.

"Sokka, I know you don't like Aang that much but-"

"Katara!" Sokka and I shouted, gaining her attention.

"Are you gonna keep talking?" I asked.

"Or are you coming with us?" Sokka said.

"Aw, guys!" Katara gave us a big hug.

"Now let's go save Katara's boyfriend!"

"He's not my-"

"Yeah, sure whatever you say."

"What do you three think you're doing?"

_'Uh-oh...Gran Gran...We're doomed...'_

"You'll need these. You all have a long journey ahead." She said with a smile and handed us our sleeping mats.

All three of us exchanged surprised looks, as Gran Gran said,

"It's been a long time since I've had hope, thanks to my little waterbenders. And my brave warrior, be nice to your sisters. Aang is the Avatar, the world's only chance. Now your destinies are now intertwined with his."

"But there is no way we're catching a war ship with a canoe."

Then a deep growl was heard from the distance.

"Appa!" Katara and I shouted, eager to ride the beast once more.

"You both love taking me out of my comfort zone..."

**~~~Time Skip!~~~**

We were slowly making our way, with Appa slowly floating along the icy water, Sokka was randomly calling commands that usually make an animal fly, sarcastically of course.

"Come on Appa, Aang needs you." Katara said.

"I know you can fly, just try."

"What did that kid say?" I heard Sokka mutter in the back, then he said,

"Yip, yip." Appa took of to the skies, with Sokka screaming 'He's flying he's really flying!' then sat back down when Katara and I looked at him with 'I told you so faces, then he sat down saying, 'Big deal...'

_'Fire Nation ship, here we come!'_

_Meanwhile on the Fire Nation ship..._

**~~~Aang's POV~~~**

As I was running through the halls I ran into three Fire Nation soldiers.

'_Maybe they know where my staff is...'_

"Have any of you seen my staff?" No answer.

I just sped through them and ran down the hall saying,

"Thanks anyway!" Then, I ran into another soldier.

When he shot fire at me, jumped over and used his conveniently sharp helmet to cut the rope bonding my hands. Then I opened a bunch of doors hoping to find my staff, but I opened a door to someone taking a nap.

"Sorry." I whispered before I closed the metal door, as gentle as I could. Then I ran past an open door, and I saw my staff. I ran in, but the door closed behind me.

'_Uh oh.'_

**~~~Time Skip! (Name)'s POV~~~**

Appa made a loud growl-like sound as we came closer to the ship. Aang looked happy, but Fire Nation boy looked confused. Fire Nation boy kept shooting fire at Aang until he fell into the ice cold water.

"Aang! No!" Katara shouted, and she kept calling his name, getting louder and louder each time. Suddenly, Aang shot up in a huge water-tornado, but his eyes were white and they were glowing. He landed on the deck of the ship, spun the mass of water in a circle around and spread it outwards hitting all of the people standing around him, and sending Fire Nation boy into the water, which I highly appreciate.

"Did you see that?!" Katara said, astounded.

"I sure did." I said, wide-eyed.

"Now that is some waterbending!" Sokka said. When we landed Aang was on the ground, we all went over to him, and he groggily said,

"I dropped my staff."

"I'll get it!" I said, running over to where the said staff laid. When I picked it up, a hand grabbed it, specifically, the Fire Nation boy's hand. Using the staff I jabbed him in his face until he lost his grip. As he fell back into the water I shouted,

"That's for the Water Tribe and my Gran Gran!" After I froze all of the remaining soldiers, also accidentaly freezing Sokka's feet, we took off on Appa. As we were flying away, Fire Nation boy and an old man shot a fire ball at us. Aang used airbending to send it flying into a huge block of ice above the ship. The ice block broke. sending the pieces right on top of the small ship.

'_No, he did not just do that! I love this kid!' _

"Aang, I now worship you." I said, as we all flew away laughing.

'_Fire Nation boy, the game is on, catch us if you can.'_

**~~~Zuko's POV~~~**

"Good news for the Fire Nation, their greatest threat is a kid." Uncle said.

"That kid, just did all of this." I said, gesturing to the snow-covered ship.

"I won't underestimate him again. Dig the ship out and follow them." And I turned to see some soldiers thawing out the few who were frozen by who I assume, the (e/c) eyed Water Tribe girl.

"After you're done with that..."

'_I will capture the Avatar is it is the last thing I do.'_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Previously...**_

_"Good news for the Fire Nation, their greatest threat is a kid." Uncle said._

_"That kid, just did all of this." I said, gesturing to the snow-covered ship._

_"I won't underestimate him again. Dig the ship out and follow them." And I turned to see some soldiers thawing out the few who were frozen by who I assume, the (e/c) eyed Water Tribe girl._

_"After you're done with that..."_

'_I will capture the Avatar is it is the last thing I do.'_

_**Meanwhile on Appa's back...**_

"Just wait until you see it, guys! The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world." Aang said, as he was making sure Appa's reins were tight around his horns. Katara heaved a great sigh,

"Aang, I know you're excited about going home, but it's been 100 years."

"That's exactly the reason why." Aang replied, were wide and filled with excitement. Katara then said, with a sad face,

"A lot can change between the time you left until now."

"I know that, but I want to see for myself." Aang then jumped off of Appa to wake Sokka, who was still sleeping, snoring loudly.

Aang tried to wake him up by shouting,

"Wake up Sokka! It's Air Temple time!" Sokka groaned and said,

"Sleep now, temple later." He then rolled over on his side and continued to slumber. Aang grabbed a stick and ran it up and down his sleeping bag while shouting,

"Sokka! Get up! There's a bricklesnake in your sleeping bag!" Sokka jumped up, suddenly wide wake, and hopped around shouting 'Get it off! Get it off!', until he fell over, on his face. Katara and I giggled at the scene that just took place.

"Looks like Sokka's awake now." I said, smirking a little, earning a small scowl from Sokka. We all got on Appa and took off, but there was one thing bothering me, Aang's high hopes.

_'I just hope he doesn't think he his friends from 100 years ago are still alive to this very day, when the Fire Nation started the war, they might have invaded the Air Temples too. He can't be that naive...can he?'_

**~~~Zuko's POV~~~**

"Uncle, I want the repairs make as quickly as possible. I don't want to waste much time here and lose his trail."

"You mean the Avatar?" Uncle said, loudly.

"Don't say his name on these docks!" I hissed at him.

"Once word gets out about the Avatar being alive, every Firebender will be out for him, and I don't want anyone getting in the way." Then someone behind me said,

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?"

"Captain Zhao" I muttered under my breath.

"It's Commander now. And General Iroh, great hero of our nation."

"Retired General." Uncle said with a bow.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?" Uncle answered by saying,

"There are repairs being done on our ship." Gesturing towards it, the front of the ship practically mangled, with pieces of metal missing.

"That's quite a lot of damage." Trying not to tell him about what really happened with the group of kids and the Avatar, I said,

"Yes, you wouldn't even believe what happened. Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened." Uncle looked caught off guard, but then said.

"Yes of course. It was phenomenal..." He paused mumbled towards me 'Did we crash or something?'

"Yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship." I said.

"Really? Tell me all the thrilling details, over a drink of course." Commander Zhao mused, with a slight smirk planted on his face.

'_Can't I just leave now?'_

"Sorry, but we have to go." I said, starting to walk away from him. Unfortunately, Uncle placed and hand on my shoulder and told me to 'Show Commander Zhao respect.'

'_Show him respect my-'_

"It would be an honor to join you. Would you happen to have any Ginseng Tea? It's my very favorite." Uncle said, as he walked of with Zhao. With both of their backs turned, I growled and threw flames at the ground.

'_This was going to be a long evening...'_

**~~~(Name)'s POV~~~**

As we were flying over the clouds, I just couldn't look away. They were just so beautiful, and everything was peaceful until...Sokka's stomach disturbed it. The stomach's owner replied,

"Stomach be quiet, okay? I'm trying to find some food." As he looked through the bags. Sokka pulled a little sack out and emptied the contents into his hand, but only a few crumbs came out. Sokka asked, a little peeved,

"Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?" Aang said,

"That was food? I used to start the fire last night." Sokka groaned and fell back onto the saddle, and I heard him mutter, 'No wonder the flames smelled so good.'

'_Looks like Sokka has to starve for a little while longer...' _I thought with a little smile on my face. As we came to some mountains, Aang said that we were almost there.

'_Almost to the temple. Almost to Aang's old home. And almost to the skeletons of his friends.'_

I saw Katara talking to Aang on top of Appa's head. Suddenly, Aang pulled up until a big building that was decorated with blue spires. As we got closer to the beautiful building, we all 'Wow'd' in awe.

"Aang, it's amazing!' Katara said.

"It's beautiful!" I said, I was sure I had huge grin plastered across my face.

'_This place sure is going to be fun to explore!'_ I thought, completely forgetting about what might have happened to Aang's friends.

**~~~Zuko's POV~~~**

"And by the end of the year, the Earth Kingdom will be under our rule. And we can finally claim victory." Commander Zhao concluded, finishing his plan to take over the Earth Kingdom.

"If my father think that the whole world will follow him willingly, he's a fool." I said, thinking about how that (h/c) haired, (e/c) eyed Water Tribe girl stood up for herself, and later on jabbed me in the face with the Avatar's staff, forcing me into the icy waters of the ocean, just a few days before.

"2 years at sea have done nothing to temper your tongue." Commander Zhao said, taking a seat next to me.

"So, how's your search for the Avatar?" He said, just as Uncle knocked over a rack of weapons.

"M-My fault entirely." He said as he put his arms in his sleeves and slowly backed away.

'_You have to be kidding me...'_

I answered Zhao's previous question with,

"We haven't found him yet."

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died, along with the rest of the Air Nomads a 100 years ago." Commander Zhao paused.

"...Unless you discovered something that proves that the Avatar is in fact alive." Zhao said, with the usual smirk on his face.

"No. Nothing." I smoothly lied.

_'I don't want or need anyone else after him, especially Zhao.'_

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only person in the entire world that can stop the Fire Nation from winning the war. If you have the slightest ounce of loyalty to your land left, tell me what you know."

"I would love to tell you," Zhao perked up a little.

"If I found anything. Besides, it's like you said the Avatar probably died a long time ago." His face fell. I stood from my seat and proceeded to walk out of the tent as I said,

"Uncle, it's time for us to leave." But, as I was almost out the door, two soldiers blocked my path. Another solider told Commander Zhao that they interrogated my crew.

"The crew confirmed that Prince Zuko had the Avatar in his possession, but let him escape with three Water Tribe people, two girls, and another boy, on a flying creature. Also, one of the Water Tribe girls, who was described to have (e/c) eyes, (h/c) hair and (s/t) skin, took down some of Prince Zuko's guards and froze three of them."

'_Damn.'_

"Now remind me, how exactly was your ship damaged?" Zhao said.

'_I hate my life.'_

**~~~(Name)'s POV~~~**

"So, were can I get something to eat?" Sokka said, well, more complained, as he held his stomach, which has been growling for who knows how long.

"We're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an Airbender temple, and all you can think and worry about is food?" Katara said.

"Hey, just a simple guy with simple needs, okay? I can't help that I'm starving." Sokka snapped back. We all caught up with Aang who was standing over an area where there was a bunch of posts sticking out of the ground.

"What's that?" I asked, with curious (e/c) eyes. Aang explained that he and his friends would play a game called Airball on those posts. And after that, he pointed to a few other places and told us what they were. Aang let out a big, sad sigh.

"What's wrong Aang?" Katara and I asked.

"It's just...that this place used to be filled with monks, lemurs, and bison, filled with life. Now, all that's left are a bunch of weeds. I can hardly believe how much things have changed." Aang just stood there, and I could feel that he was really upset about things not turning out how he thought they would.

'_I just hope that we don't find something worse...'_

In an effort to cheer Aang up, Sokka asked how to play Airball.

'_Watching Sokka fall off the post a hundred times is going to be fun.' _I giggled out loud at the thought.

As I saw Sokka standing on a post, in a ready stance. Aang threw the ball in the air, but it didn't come back. Until it zipped back down, and Aang threw an air current at it and sent it ricocheting off of the posts, and it hit directly into Sokka's empty stomach and sent him flying into the goal. Sokka landed in a small mountain of snow, that luckily, broke his fall. Aang let out a laugh, and he said,

"Aang, 7. Sokka, 0." Sokka mumbled into the little patch of dying grass he was stretched out on,

"Making him feel better, makes me feel worse." Then, he suddenly crawled away somewhere. It wasn't until he said 'Katara, (Name)! Over here!' that I got worried.

As Katara and I walked closer, we saw a..._Fire Nation mask._

_'That is not good, at all.'_

"We should tell him, you know." Sokka suggested. Katara called him over, but at the last second, she covered the helmet in snow. Aang took us to show the rest of the temple. But, as I caught up with them, I thought,

'_You can't hide the truth forever Katara, he's going to find out eventually.'_

**~~~Time Skip!~~~**

"Aang, no one could have possibly survived in there for a 100 years." Katara said, as we all walked towards this big door, with...a lock on it?

"I survived in the iceberg for a 100 years."

"True..."

"Whoever is behind that door, might be able to help with the Avatar thing." Aang said, optimistically.

"And maybe that person also has, delicious, purified meats." Sokka added, with drool coming out of his mouth. He then, ran at the door, only to crash into it.

'_That's my brother...How lucky am I...'_ I though while I smacked my hand to my face. (A/N: Facepalm!)

Sokka tried pushing on the door, with no success.

"I don't suppose you have a key."

"The key Sokka, is Airbending." Aang said. Aang blew air into the two holes, and then the blue swirls on it flipped over and then they were red swirls, and the door opened.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Aang called as he walked into the dark room, with Sokka, Katara, and I following closely behind.

'_Well this should be interesting...'_

**~~~Zuko's POV~~~**

"So, a 12-year old defeated you and your soldiers? You are more pathetic than I thought." Commander Zhao said.

"I underestimated him, **once**. But, it will never happen again." I said.

"No it will not, because you won't be getting a second chance."

'_What?! I've been searching for the Avatar for 2 years!'_

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for 2 years and-" I was cut off by Zhao, throwing fire at me, while shouting, 'And failed!'.

"Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave to a teenage boy. He is my responsibility now." I lunged at him, only to be held back by two guards.

"Keep them here." Zhao said and walked out of the tent. I kicked over a table, after doing so Uncle asked for more tea.

'_All he's worried about is food and tea...'_

**~~~(Name)'s POV~~~**

We were in a room filled with statues. I was just looking around until I heard Aang say,

"I feel like in know them somehow." Then Katara noticed that they were in a pattern Air, Water, Earth, and Fire.

"That's the Avatar Cycle."

"So that means all of these people are your past lives!" Of course Sokka, had to say something negative.

"You really believe in that?"

"Well it's true, once the Avatar dies they were reincarnated into the next element." I said. After I said that, Aang froze while he was standing in front of a statue of a Fire Nation man. Katara told him to snap out of it.

"Who is that?" Katara asked

"He's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me." Aang answered.

"You couldn't just get any weirder." Sokka said with a slight growl in his breath. Then, a shadow of some_thing_ or some_one_ was walking into the room, at least towards it. Sokka and I were hiding behind one statue while Aang and Katara were behind another.

"Firebender, nobody make a sound." Sokka whispered.

'_But you're making a sound idiot...'_

"You're making a sound!" Katara whispered harshly, only to be shushed by Aang and Sokka. Sooka stood with his club at the ready,

"This Firebender won't know what hit him." But when he stepped out a animal sound echoed throughout the room, I stand up, and look towards the doorway, only to find a, little animal with brown and white fur, and bright green eyes, just staring at us. Aang shouted,

"Lemur!" At the same time Sokka groaned, drooling,

"Dinner..." They both chased after the poor animal, who probably thought he was going to be harmed.

'_Poor little guy...'_

**~~~Zuko's POV~~~**

"My search party is ready, once I am out to sea my guards will escort you back to your ship and you will be free to go." Commander Zhao said as he entered the tent.

"Why? Are you afraid that I will try to stop you?" I asked, with venom in my voice. Zhao just laughed.

"You? Stop me? Impossible." I shot up from my seat,

"Don't dare underestimate me Zhao! I will capture the Avatar before you!" I said, glaring daggers at him.

'_If only looks can kill...'_

"Prince Zuko, that's enough!" My Uncle scolded.

"You can't even begin to compete with me, I have hundreds of warriors and warships at my command, and you, you're just a banished prince. No home, no friends, your own father doesn't want anything to do with you." Commander Zhao said.

"You're wrong, once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me with honor! And restore my place on the throne." I snapped.

"If your father wanted you, you would be home by now, Avatar or not. But in his eyes, you are nothing but a failure and a complete disgrace to the Fire Nation."

'_No, it's not true...Don't believe what he saying. It's all a lie.'_

"That's not true."

"You have a scar as evidence." I got in his face and shouted, shaking and growling in anger,

"Maybe you'd like one to match!"

"Is that a challenge?" Commander Zhao asked.

"An Agni Kai. Sunset."

"Very well." As he was walking away he said,

"It's such a shame that your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you, I suppose your Uncle will suffice." He left the tent.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened the last time you dueled a master?" My Uncle asked.

"I will never forget."

'_Because that master was my father.'_

**~~~(Name)'s POV~~~**

Katara and I were still in the Avatar statue room, until suddenly, the eyes of every statue started to glow. Katara and I looked at eachother with worry, for Aang, you both ran out the room to find Aang.

**~~~Time Skip!~~~**

When Katara and I got there, Aang's arrows were glowing, the same with the statues, and was inside an air shield.

"What happened?" Katara shouted over the wind.

"He found out that Firebenders killed Gyatso." Sokka said.

"I'm going to try to calm him down!" Katara moved closer to Aang, as he ascended into the air.

'_I hope this ends well...'_

**~~~Zuko's POV~~~**

"Remember your Firebending basics, Prince Zuko, they are your greatest weapons." Uncle said, as I stood.

"I refuse to let him win this battle." Commander Zhao and I stood at the center of the arena, waiting for one of us to make a move.

'_Guess that'll be me...'_

I gathered fire in my hand and shot it at him, which he easily dodged. I shot another fireball at him, and he dodged it again. Then, I shot a fireball four times the size of the previous one, which he blocked. I stood there, panting, as I shot a series of fire from my hands and feet, which Commander Zhao just dodged or blocked with ease. Commander Zhao shot four fire blasts at me, the first three I blocked, but the fourth knocked me down. Zhao leaped into the air, and landed right in front of me, about to shoot fire at me.

'_Not this time! Not again!'_

I swept him off his feet, getting on my feet in the process. I shot fire at his feet making him stumble backwards. Then, I shot fire from my feet at him, twice, the second blast knocking him down. I stood over him, in my Firebending stance. Commander Zhao, said,

"Do it!" I shot fire at not him, but at the ground close to his head. As I walked away, I said,

"Next time you stand in my way, I promise you, I won't hold back." Commander Zhao tried to shoot fire at me with my back turned, which was stopped by my Uncle. I started to charge for him, but Uncle held me back saying,

"Don't taint your victory. So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat, disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you. Thank you for the tea, it was delicious." With that, he turned and walked away, with me following. When we were out of the arena, I asked him if he really meant what he had said,

"Of course, I told you Ginseng tea was my favorite." He responded, joking.

_'Uncle sure does love his tea...'_

**~~~(Name)'s POV~~~**

Once Katara was close enough, she said,

"Aang, I know how hard it is to lose the people you love, I went through the same thing when I lost my mom, Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family, (Name), Sokka, and I. We're your family now." With that being said, Aang's feet touched the ground.

"We won't let anything happen to you," Sokka said.

"We promise." I said, with a small smile on my face, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Aang came out of the Avatar State, and collapsed into Katara's arms.

"I'm sorry." He said, with a gloom look on his face.

"It's alright, it's wasn't your fault." Katara said.

"If the Firebenders found this temple, that means they found the others too. I really am the last Airbender." Katara and I grabbed him in a hug.

'_Even though you are the last of the Air Nomads, you can still achieve great things Aang.'_

**~~~Time Skip!~~~**

While you were packing up everything and putting your stuff on Appa, Aang came back with the Lemur from earlier.

"Guys, say hello to the newest member to our family." Aang said, with the Lemur on his arm.

"What are you gonna name him?" I asked, soon after, the Lemur snatched a peach out of Sokka's hands.

"Momo." And we all laughed.

"_Momo, the perfect name for the peach-snatching Lemur..."_


End file.
